


Zenyatta's Words of Wisdom

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Implied Self-Hatred, Learning to accept one's self, Meditation, Student-Teacher Relationship, implied suicidal thoughts, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short stories based on Zenyatta's in-game quotes and voice lines. More tags will be added as more is written.





	1. First Lesson

It was a scene he had witnessed many times over. His student, shaking from earlier sword drills and quiet in attempted meditation, would sporadically tear himself from Half Lotus to pace the courtyard, only to return to position several minuets later. Only this time, his student had yet to return. 

Shaking his head, Zenyatta began to meander about the monastery, occasionally inquiring of his student's whereabouts to no avail. With no luck in his endeavor, Zenyatta trekked up a mountain path to a nearby waterfall hidden in the rocks. There, he found his student. 

His student was sitting in front of the waterfall, his fists by his sides. After some time, he shifted to Half-Lotus, pausing before establishing his position. For a while, he appeared tranquil his back straight and his respiration slowed to resting rate. Then, his shoulder twitches. He shuddered and growled, rising shakily and grabbing his head in his hands. He trembled, his knees giving out and leading him to collapse on the snowy ground. His student groaned.

Zenyatta sighed. "If you require help in your meditation, you mustn't be afraid to ask. You are not alone in this endeavor."

His student flinched and carefully dragged himself up off the ground. "...apologies, Master. You should not have seen that."

Zenyatta held up a hand. "Nonsense, my student. In order to better teach you, I must first learn of and from you. That way, we will both know where to focus our attentions." At this his student nodded and stood up a little straighter. 

"Now Genji, is there anything in particular that bothers you while in Half Lotus?"

His student shifted a little, hesitating before answering. "My mind keeps wandering as I meditate. I lack proper focus and that distracts me further..."

Zenyatta laid a hand on Genji's shoulder. "That's alright, my student. You still have much to learn and plenty of time to do so. After all, this is but a momentary setback." He removed his hand. "For now, though, I think we should work on your Half Lotus. Let us isolate what troubles you so."

Zenyatta then settled into Half Lotus, waiting for his student to follow suit so that the next lesson could begin.

\--------------

Author's note: Overwatch is not my own, unlike this bit of fanfiction. This story is based on Zenyatta's in-game quotes and voice lines, with this one in particular being based on his respawn quote of "A momentary setback". 

As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Additionally, if there are particular lines that you would like me to base stories on, let me know. Thank you for reading.

Best wishes,  
\- Gray Carolean


	2. Second Lesson

The sun shown unmatched and bold against the snowy mountains, casting the day's first light over the lone Omnic seated in Lotus. His perch of bare stone jutted out from the open courtyard, yet to be occupied by the monastery's other inhabitants.

"Master Zenyatta?"

Zenyatta tilted his head at the soft sound of crunching snow. "Yes, my student?"

The sound ceased a meter to his right, only to be followed by that of shifting feet a moment later. "...What exactly are you doing out here, Master? Are you watching the sun rise?"

He opened his optics and watched his student duck his head and begin to pick at his armor. "In a manner of speaking, yes. Would you care to join me?" 

His student straightened and stilled before falling into a practiced Half-Lotus. Zenyatta heard him release a breath, moving into a meditative respiratory rate. Although his mouth-plate did not move, Zenyatta smiled.

"Beautiful, is it not? With the light of the Iris shining upon me, I am restored."

At this his student nodded, shoulders slumping. "Indeed." 

Zenyatta rested a hand on his shoulder, turning to face him. "And when the light of the Iris shines upon us, all things are made possible."

He rose languidly, his student following suit. He held his student's hands in his own. "There is no reason to fear failure and let doubt consume you. Time provides many chances for improvement. All you have to do is take the chance." He paused, waiting for his words to sink in. "Are you ready for your next lesson?"

Although Zenyatta could not see past his student's faceplate, his student seemed to grin.

"Whenever you are, Master."

 

\----------------------------

 

Author's note: Once again Overwatch is not my own, but this fic is.

This chapter is based on Zenyatta's line of "I am restored." If you would like to request a story based on a particular line or quote, please ask in the comments below. As always, comments and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.

Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


	3. Third Lesson

For quite some time, Genji appeared to be adjusting well to monastery life. He rose and fell with the sun, spending much of his time in guided meditation. He acted courteous and respectful to monks and visitors alike. And he followed his master in quiet awe, diligent in his studies and attentive during lessons. Truly a far cry from his previous lifestyles.

And yet discord followed him like a stubborn ghost. When days were warm and the sun yet clouded, he would jump up with his hands in a guard at the lightest tap in the shoulder. When inside, he would position himself closely to exits and would begin to fidget when a space became crowded. When outside, he would stand vigilant, and while focused on the lesson at hand, his attention would drift to his surroundings, his fingers periodically returning to his swords. Furthermore, no one could attest to him actually eating and despite his retirement at reasonable hours, his master doubted his statements of rest.

Thus, Zenyatta sought action for his student.

During evening meditation, Zenyatta found his student to be quite restless, constantly twitching and shifting minutely in his position. In a rare moment of stillness, Zenyatta spoke.

"What seems to be troubling you, my student? Are you uncomfortable in your position? I doubt the cold is helping your joints."

Genuinely shook his head and started to stretch a shoulder. "Not exactly, Master. I am...distracted, by events of the past. Sorry for the distraction..." His hand dropped as his shoulders sloped downward and he turned his head to the side.

Zenyatta tilted his head. "Care to inform me of what bothers you?"

Genuinely flinched and drew closer to himself. "I...I don't think you'd want to know, _really_. I am by no means a good person, and I certainly wasn't back then."

Zenyatta sighed. "Do you take issue to the laying out of your past or the potential that I may reject and disregard you for it?"

Genji faced the floor.

"Would it help if you didn't have to tell me yourself? The Iris offers many gifts to those who seek it. If you wish for me to simply read you, I will."

His student looked up. "I...wouldn't have to tell you?"

"No. In reading you, I would learn directly. You needn't speak if you do not wish to do so."

Genji nodded. "Alright then. Do what you must."

Zenyatta reached out with an orb glowing a brilliant purple and let it hover above Genji's shoulder. He then held Genji's faceplate in one hand.

**"I know the doubts that plague you."**

  
_'Fear and pain laced though him as he was struck down again and again, only to get up when ordered. Bodies fell to his blade with a cold stare as his only reward. His brother turned on his heels and left, imperatives overpowering any familial affection. Steel swept through his body, the world turning black and then fading into white. Wires and mechanisms tied him to life, the armor plating wrong and disdainful as he moved his new arm. Once more bodies fell, this time in the name of peace, or some warped variant thereof. His feet slipped on ice and he caught himself headed on a mountain path, half tempted to let himself fall. His Master held him, held him close, cradling his head in his lap and resting his fingertips on the edges of his faceplate. He knew it wouldn't last. Still, he would give anything to feel their touch on his skin. Anything to distract him from the wreck he had become.'_

"Genji."

' _His Master had a pleasant voice. And name. "Zenyatta". It was really nice, fitting._ '

"Genji..."

' _His Master was also extraordinarily kind and patient. It was kind of amazing how he put up with him. And when he got something right, Zenyatta would look at him and seem to smile, as though he was actually happy with his achievements, no matter how trivial. And he would lay a hand on his shoulder and make him feel hopeful again, and-'_

"Genji, you do realize that you are allowed to ask for affection and attention, right?"

Zenyatta looked down at his student, mind clearing. He remained quiet for a few moments.

"You just heard all of that, didn't you?"

"Yes, it did appear in my reading."

"...Master, I-" He flinched as Zenyatta shook his head and raised a hand.

"There is no need to apologize, my student. It seems two lifetimes drenched in blood are hard to wash away." He settled his hand along the side of Genji's faceplate, gently caressing the surface. "If you would like my help in reconciling with your past, I am more than willing to do so. Now, would you be opposed to talking things out or would you rather we wait until a later time?"

Genji took a deep breath, his chest-plates shining with the motion. "Could we- Could I just lie here first? With you?"

Zenyatta smiled, continuing to hold Genji close to him. "Of course, my student. Take as much time as you need."

Genji relaxed back against him, his eyes closed behind his faceplate, and let himself be lulled to sleep by the humming of his Master's circuitry.

                                                                          ---------------

Author's note: Overwatch is not mine; this fic is.

This chapter is based on the quote, "I know the doubts that plague you.", as requested by Mayonnaiser. Zenyatta says this after he uses an Orb of Discord on Genji. For this particular story, I decided to make use of it as an invocation, a warning if you will. Let me know what you think of that.

If you would like for me to use a particular line in later chapters, let me know. As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


	4. Fourth Lesson

The sun rose at a languid pace across the partially overcast sky, fragmenting the light that fell upon the mountain village. Within it, clusters of homes stood out against the ice and rock with bright swathes of color marking a hectic market. There, travelers met with guides, and people sought needed goods and the advice from those around them.

Likewise, when the monks of Shambali needed to undertake a supply run, its proximity of less than eight kilometers down the mountainside made it an optimal location for their purposes. 

Or at least that was the explanation Master Zenyatta gave him.

Upon entering the market's vicinity, Genji shadowed his Master, with whom people were more likely to interact. He kept close to his side and refrained from speaking, only doing so when his Master asked him a question. After having visited a few stalls, a flock of children began to follow them, sneaking glances at Genji's armor and the sword sheathed at his hip. Noticing his drifting attention, Zenyatta addressed the flock and let them bombard him with questions about bodyguards, cyborgs, and the mystic powers the monks were known for. He then answered them with the patience his position required and sent them off with a firm yet gentle hand, excusing them both to the task at hand. 

After some time, Genji spoke. "Master, how did you become so good with children? I mean, they looked like they were going to climb all over you."

Zenyatta tilted his head down for a moment. "With time, I guess. Despite their tendency to get underfoot, their curiosity make worthwhile company. And, truly, I suspect that your presence today is the reason as for why I am not balancing children and supplies in my arms."

"Oh, I see..." Genji shifted the bags he carried to one arm, offering a hand.

Zenyatta chuckled and shook his head. "While I appreciate the gesture, there is no need for you to overburden yourself. Come, if you wish to have time to spar, it is imperative to return before afternoon meditation. That way, you will be rested before-"

A rock struck the back of Zenyatta's head.

Genji stood in shock as his Master stumbled, somehow managing not to spill the bags he carried.

"Hey you! Omnic!"

Genji turned to see a man pushing his way through the crowd. He carefully stepped back to his Master's side, helping his to find his balance. Zenyatta stood with his shoulders back as the man approached him.

"Is there something you take issue to?"

The man stopped for a moment then snarled. "Just what are you bots doing in a place like this? Don't you have cities to build?"

Zenyatta tilted his head to the side, raising his chin. For a moment, his optics appeared to narrow. "I don't quite think you realize where you are. This village is within walking distance of a monastery, where I teach."

The man crossed his arms and scoffed. "Ain't that rich. An Omnic who thinks it can teach. Like you're anything more than a few computer chips and metal parts welded together. What's your real job? You assisting him?" He turned to Genji, raising an eyebrow. "The hell are you, anyway? Some kinda cyborg? You a bodyguard of some type, keeping your master's labor safe? Or are you just the world's worst assassin following your target home? Tch, what a freak. Hey, if you get zapped, would it hit nerves or wiring?" He grinned and reached into a pocket. "Only one way to find out."

With that, the man lunged forward, aiming a stun gun at Genji's chest.

Genji stepped back and began to draw his sword, bracing for the pain of an electrical shock.

"Not. So. Fast."

In a flash of light, golden hands grabbed the man and forced him away from Genji.

Genji froze, his sword mid-draw. "M-Master!?!"

Zenyatta scowled at the man, the dots on his forehead glowing as a haze surrounded him. His golden arms forced the man back. "Like I said, I don't think you realize where you are. This is not King's Row, and your blatant disrespect towards myself and my student will not be tolerated. I do not know what you are trying to accomplish, but let me tell you this. You will not be harming my student. And if you ever try to do so again, you will learn that the mountain roads are rather slippery this time of year and that you walk unguided at your peril." He released the man, letting him stumble backwards and fall to the ground. He held up a hand, the golden ones following suit. "Peace and blessing upon you, traveler. You will need them."

He then turned on his heel, bags held in one arm as he lead Genji away. Once they were a suitable distance away, he released the golden arms with a sigh, letting them fade and dissipate in the late morning light. "I am sorry that you had to see that. It was wrong to use the Iris's gift to threaten others into docility." He rubbed an hand over his forehead and looked at his student. "Genji, are you alright? You do realize that you can sheath your sword now. That one will not longer attack you."

Genji flinched and returned the sword to his scabbard, glancing back at the crowd. "...he should not have gone after you like that, Master...I should have struck him down when I had the chance."

"Maybe so, but it would inevitably cause others to rally behind fear and false confirmation." He readjusted his bags and placed a hand on Genji's shoulder. "Let us return home, my student. The journey is long and uphill, so it is best to start now."

Having made his point, Zenyatta began to climb up the mountain path with his student following close behind towards the still-rising sun back home.

\------------------

Author's Note: Overwatch is not mine; this fic is.

This chapter is based on the quote, "You will not be harming my student.", as suggested by Omnicode. This is heard after Zenyatta assists Genji. It is also quite a way to let someone know that they really ought to back off.

If you have ideas for lines that I should use, let me know. As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


	5. Fifth Lesson

Stars shown bright above the open courtyard where Zenyatta and Genji meditated. Zenyatta held his position serenely, always a moment from sleep, while Genji nodded off a few times. As a cloud darkened the area, Zenyatta heard Genji remove his faceplate.

"Master?"

"Yes, Genji?"

His student blinked. "I think I have discovered something..."

Zenyatta tilted his head. "And that is?"

"Heaven is made of one and zero."

Zenyatta looked at Genji for a moment. "...are you sure of that?"

He nodded slowly. "I think so."

Zenyatta remained quite and the sighed. "It seems you still have much to learn, my student. Life is more than a series of ones and zeros." He stood up and motioned for Genji to do the same. "You ought to sleep now, if this is your level of coherence." 

As Genji stood, he took some time to steady himself and then nodded. "Right..." He began to head inside, Zenyatta steadying his shoulder. Once he had reached his room, he pulled Zenyatta into a hug. "Night, Master Zenyatta."

Zenyatta returned the hug and handed his student his forgotten faceplate. "Good night, Genji. Rest well." After his student retired, Zenyatta himself returned to his room and laid down to sleep, remembering the silver stars hidden by the drifting gray clouds.

\---------------

Author's note: I do not own Overwatch, just this fanfic. 

This chapter is based on the voice line, "Life is more than a series of ones and zeros." Genji's joke is based on how the Japanese word for "heaven" (ten) is spelled in romanji the same way the number "10" is in English. Also, sleepiness lends to bad language puns.

If you would like for me to use a particular line or quote in later chapters, let me know. As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


	6. Sixth Lesson

Pale sunlight danced off Genji's armor as he leapt back, evading one of his Master's orbs. The orb whirled by him before pulling back, only to be replaced by two others. Genji slid to the side and sprung as the orbs arched towards him. He landed within 5 meters of where his Master hovered, siting serenely in Lotus position.

"Nicely done, Genji. I'm glad the ice isn't giving you much trouble."

His Master smiled ash he launched the next volley at him. Genji scrambled back and deflected a few with his wakizashi.

"It's no trouble, really."

He nearly slipped as he ducked and rolled like McCree in their Blackwatch days, pushing off the ground to sprint forward. His Master sent the next wave, four orbs that hooked at his sides and forced him to change course.

"Hey, Master!" He deflected an orb as it came at him.

"Yes, my student?" Master Zenyatta ducked back a meter after Genji managed to gain some ground.

"How did you figure out how to hover and move things with the Iris?"

Zenyatta tilted his head down for a moment, his hand on his chin. An orb clipped Genji's side. "Oh, sorry about that. When my brothers and I first became aware of our existence, we worked as assistants for a historian, helping to translate and digitalize their collection of religious texts. After having read the documents and completing the task at hand, we began to discuss what we had learned and began to pay more attention to the world around us. We began to perceive the energy of living things and found that an Omnic's energy closely resembles that of a human's. We also began to experiment in the manipulation of our energy, using it to hold and pull books from high shelves and to open doors and drawers when our hands were full. In time our perception and abilities grew stronger, and we eventually completed our work. My brothers and I had considered monastic study, but found no group or institution that would suit our needs. Thus, we decided to start our own. Mondatta and I approached the historian and asked that we all may be excused for spiritual study now that our task was complete. They considered it and agreed, provided that we kept them informed of our discoveries and progress. We accepted and traveled to Nepal, where we built Shambali and began to teach others like yourself. Does that answer your question?"

Genji stopped for a moment. "Wow, Master, that is ama-" He stumbled into motion to avoid an orb to the faceplate. "Quite amazing."

Zenyatta dipped his head. "Thank you, Genji."

Genji grinned beneath his faceplate. "Don't thank me yet."

He then launched himself into the air, rapidly deflecting his Master's orbs and descending towards him. He pulled back his unoccupied hand and curled his digits close to his palm. He pulled his shoulders up and his legs towards his arched belly, his wakizashi ready to deflect. As he began his strike, Zenyatta raised his palms upwards, level to his shoulders, and pushed. A wall of golden light shoved Genji backwards, further into the air, before letting him fall to the ground. His vision shined as he tried to process what just happened.

"Genji? Have I injured you?" Zenyatta hovered over to him. "Please respond."

Genji blinked. ".....wow....did you-did you just cast a wall of light?!?"

Zenyatta ran a hand over his head and laughed. "The Master still has a few tricks."

Genji chuckled and shook his head, taking a moment to steady his breath. "I guess you win this round, Master."

Zenyatta sighed and shook his head. "I guess so." He offered Genji a hand and pulled him up from the snowbank. "Come now. If you really want to how to work through the Iris, a few of my brothers can help teach you."

Genji recovered his wakizashi from the snow and hopped to follow him. "Think so?"

Zenyatta turned his head towards him as they exited the courtyard. "All things are possible with time, my student. Time and patience." He rested a hand on Genji's shoulder as he lead him inside, thinking of lessons to come.

 

* * *

  

Author's note: I do not own Overwatch, just this fanfic.

This chapter is based on the quote, "The master still has a few tricks.", as suggested by Omnicode. This quote is heard when Zenyatta eliminates Genji during a match. I figured that this would be a good sparing quote and they had yet to get in their match mentioned in Lesson Four. Also, I decided to hint at Zenyatta's past and give a possible explanation for his abilities. Let me know what you think of that.

If you would like for me to use a particular line or quote in later chapters, let me know. Your input helps a lot. As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent


	7. Seventh Lesson

Plush, gray clouds sat over the mountains like a blanket, keeping out the sun and stars. Genji only knew it was day when a monk knocked on his door, asking him if he wanted to join morning meditation and breakfast. Now, it was likely around noon, seeing as the various residents of the monastery meandered between task, occasionally greeting him and his Master as the sat at the edge of the temple. He watched Master Zenyatta raise a hand towards the clouds, bringing it back down a few moments later. A tiny snowflake rested in his palm.

"Seems snow is headed our way." He turned his head towards Genji. "Do you wish to go inside?"

Genji shook his head. "I'd like to stay here for the time being."

His Master nodded and looked up at the sky. Beside him, Genji brought his knees up to his belly and folded his arms upon them. He rested his chin on his forearms.

In time, the wind began to pick and snow drifted down from the dark clouds. Flurries settled onto Master Zenyatta's limbs and into the folds of his clothes. A breeze brushed the thin accumulation onto Genji, where it remained only for a moment. Genji glanced at the slow passing clouds. They resembled a rolling wave, the snow tiny bubbles pulled by an inverse gravity. He blinked under his faceplate and one of Master Zenyatta's hands appeared out of the corner of his eye.

"There is snow on top of your faceplate. Mind if I brush it off?"

Genji shrugged.

Master Zenyatta held his hand back. The dots on his forehead glowed for a moment.

Genji hugged his knees closer. "...go ahead. I do not mind."

Zenyatta began to lightly brush off the resting flurries, letting them fall to the ground below. Genji sighed, feeling his Master's digits run over his armor. Zenyatta traced the edges of his faceplate.

"You know, with these little horns, you share resemblance with an owl." He chuckled. "And you have the talons to match."

Genji ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Really, Master?"

Zenyatta seemed to smile. "Yes, my student. You have quite the resemblance to the fluffy death missiles. And," He stood up, his hand on Genji's shoulder. "I think it is time to roost. From what I can tell, you've become quite cold."

"Alright, Master."

He helped Genji to his feet and lead him inside with snow still falling behind them.

"Just remember, no snowflake ever falls in the wrong place."

 

* * *

 

Author's Note: I don't own Overwatch, just this fanfic.

This chapter is based on the voiceline, "No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place.", as suggested by Omnicode. It is from the Winter Wonderland seasonal event. I might revisit this one for another chapter.

If you would like for me to use a particular line or quote in later chapters, let me know. Your input helps a lot. And thank you for your continued support. As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent

 


	8. Eight Lesson

Light snowfall dusted Genji's shoulder as he knelt on the ground. His breathing held a steady rhythm as the cybernetics in his chest loaned to accommodate for movement. He planted a foot in the snow and gripped the hilt of his katana, holding the scabbard in place. Inhale. 3,2-

He pulled his right hand forward in a fluid motion. His sword flew from its sheath and followed the path his wrist laid out. Metal cleaved through ice and snow, sending a glistening powder trail in its wake. And as quickly as it struck, the sword returned to its scabbard, resting as if in wait of use. The snowman never stood a chance.

Genji cracked a smile at the crumpled pile of snow, it's pebble eyes wide and icicle hands braced against its face. It resembled a townsperson in one of McCree's old cowboy movies, right before a shootout. They always seemed so surprised by the predictable violence. Some people never learned.

He shook his head. He ought to rebuild the thing, or at least clear up the snow pile before someone tripped over it.

After securing his katana to his side, he began to roll the snow back into large balls, using parts of a nearby snowdrift to round out the lopsided curves. He then stacked the balls in order, packing the additional snow to make them stay. At that point, his work was technically finished. Still, he could do better. Scouring some stones from beneath the snow, he began to decorate, arraigning nine as a necklace and nine as a yin-yang symbol. He then outlined the symbol by dragging a fingertip through the snow. He stepped back to get a full view of his creation. Nice.

"How... disappointing..."

Genji blinked and turned around. Master Zenyatta stood leaning against a support pillar, his hands clasped behind his back and his head turned to the side. The still metal of his face appeared almost warped with narrowed eyes and dots without their usual glow.

"...Master?"

Master Zenyatta startled and looked around, chaotic gold light snapping around him. He froze when he noticed Genji and lowered his head, jaw tucked towards his shoulder.

"Apologies. I was not referring to you, my student."

Genji frowned. He shifted his jaw.

"Master, what's wrong?"

His Master looked over at him. Gold light began to crackled around him as he clenched and unclenched his fists. His limbs trembled as claws flowed from his fingertips. Whispering static hissed around his orbs, manifesting in a sickly purple light. His eyes, shining almost black, dug into Genji.

"M-Master?" He took a step back, a shaky hand on his katana hilt.

His Master stopped trembling and appeared to truly look at him. Shanking his head, the light faded away and his orbs returned to rest. With a sigh, he splayed one hand over his face while resting another at his hip.

"My apologizes. You did not need to see that."

Genji tilted his head and released his grip on his sword. He began to tread towards his Master, stepping on the balls of his feet.

"It's-" He again sighed, taking a seat on a step and holding his hands together. "It's just-" He shook his head. "I thought we were better than this. I thought that together we could help ease the suffering of others. I thought-" He looked away. "I though that together we could make a difference..."

Genji opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had paused mid-step, balanced with a foot in the air. He put it down and reworked his stance.

"...what happened?"

Mast Zenyatta looked at him. He wrung his hands together.

"Mondatta and I have come to a disagreement concerning how we should share the Iris' light with others. Trivial, I know, it's just... Doctrine and lectures do not always work. In some circumstances, they may drive people to do the opposite of what you ask, just to spite you. Sometimes, sometimes one only needs to sit down and listens in order to be heard." He appeared to frown. "And I recognize that he only wants to spread harmony. The fact is that you cannot discount interpersonal interaction as ineffective and not worth one's time. You may only reach a few in the world but..." He looked at Genji."...at least you could make the world a better place for them." He signed and ran a head over his head. "Apologizes, that was long-winded and far too personal. Please, return to your sword drills. I'll continue teaching you when I've found my composure."

He stood up to leave but Genji sat down beside him, holding his wrist gently. "Please don't blame yourself for getting frustrated, Master. Any of us would. And, if it helps at all," He rubbed the back of his neck and shot glances at his snowman. "I'm grateful for all that you have taught me."

Master Zenyatta shook his head and chuckled. "I believe you, my student." He sat back down and watched heavy snow clouds roll on by. "After all, no snowflake ever falls in the wrong place."

 

* * *

 

Author's Note: I don't own Overwatch or any of its characters, just this fanfiction.

This chapter is based on the voicelines "How...disappointing." with a reprise of "No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place." Both were suggested by Omnicode.

I'm back and yet somehow still late to my deadline. Apologies for dropping off the face of the earth; I head some things in real life to deal with. For this one, I wanted to explore some of what Zenyatta might be feeling when he disagreeing with his brother. All things considered, he likely never got to really reconcile with Mondatta, although I may be wrong in that regard. Please let me know if I am. Also, I figured that I'd reuse the last chapter's quote. It just felt more appropriate here.

Anyways, let me know what you think. If you would like for me to use a particular line or quote in later chapters, let me know. Your input helps a lot. And thank you some much for your continued support. As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Best wishes,  
\- Ashen_Serpent

 


End file.
